thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmu goes to Jail
Jimmu goes to Jail '''is a 1965 movie starring Jimmu, right after Inotoko stole his money for a phone-in order to overseas people. This is the film debut of Jimmu. Jimmu goes to jail for tryingto watch the peanuts after finding out that his money was stolen by Inotoko for a phone-in order for tv guide (Dec 4 1965 issue) Jimmu was forced to spend xmas 1965 in Philly due to the peanuts theme song reaching #1 (nov 6- dec 25 1965), but fled to the united kingdom due to being depressed about Inotoko being brainwashed by a roundabout. Jimmu.png|it's december 9, 1965, and where the heck is Inotoko Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|On the first day of Christmas, my true love said to me, watch the magic roundabout on bbc1. wait a minute, who wrote this? Fh in the 60s.jpg|i did. i'm the owner of the mental home. Jimmu.png|gopnuts? who wrote this? Nakamuragatanawithsword.png|i did. Katsudō Shashin.jpg|me too. the peanuts is a stupid name. GOPNuts is better Jimmu.png|wait a minute, Inotoko took this snapshot of the strip. Evil Barney.png|On the first day of Christmas, my true love said to me, watch um....... Snoopy.png|moi Th (4).jpg|FUCK Florence and the Evil Roundabout. Jimmu.png|i can't believe that inotoko is taken to a mental home in the uk. Fh in the 60s.jpg|im puttin a soap bar in your mouth cuz of my fav tv show. florence is a homophobe, like me. 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|good thing i'm on before the suckahs Th (4).jpg|Not so fast. *ties up Florence and ducktapes her eyes & mouth* Deadflorence.png|MPHMPHMPHMPH. Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|Finally I'm free. *escapes and travels to Tokyo* 5 min later.jpg Mr rusty.jpg|you're not goin anywhere. Scene Missing.PNG Jimmu.png|come on snoopy, f*ck me Snoopy.png|Okay. Scene Missing.PNG Th (4).jpg|I finally tied up that little bitch of a mother fucker. Krissy Ikeman.png|hfdvmikgnbmjsfd Th (4).jpg|The fuck? Jimmu.png|go ahead and f*ck me Snoopy.png|c'est bien ye........ Nakamuragatanawithsword.png|snoopy, go home right now (perth, pennsylvania) Snoopy.png|Fine. Bbc1globe1964 b.jpg|this is bbc1 Too cute too cute too cute.jpg Th (4).jpg|This is shit. Mr rusty.jpg|more like you are shit. im cool Th (4).jpg|Your shit too. Zebedee.jpg|do you love my album, time 4 bed? Th (4).jpg|That's also shit. Zebedee.jpg|the song yesterday is shit. my songs are better than your crap! Th (4).jpg|It's rape time. Zebedee.jpg|u can't rape me. my bottom has springs. *JUMPS* Th (4).jpg|f*ck. zebedee ran away. Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|f*ck me instead. Th (4).jpg|Okay. Censor bar.png Jimmu.png|better not be lyndon homophobe johnson's lame and boring address. i want mah snoopy Snoopy.png|Here. Jimmu.png|just in time for a........... Nakamuragatanawithsword.png|lyndon homophobe johnson's address is starting now! Snoopy.png|f*ck. he has female children. Mr rusty.jpg|PAUL, GO BACK TO JAIL, AND INOTOKO, U R GROUNDED Nakamuragatanawithsword.png|I'm his grandfather and no he's not grounded I'm older than you. Th (4).jpg|Six fuckin cop. 15329344268 0382924e62.jpg|go to jail, paul, and inotoko, the magic roundabout starts in 30 seconds Th (4).jpg|NO!!!!! 15329344268 0382924e62.jpg|obey me, or i'll squish you and your band mates Th (4).jpg|Fine, but your a Nazi. 15329344268 0382924e62.jpg|HITLER DIED 20 YEARS AGO YOU IDIOT *TAKES PAUL TO JAIL * Th (4).jpg|I'm comparing you to hitler. What an idiot. 15329344268 0382924e62.jpg|* takes paul in car and drives off to jail * Bbc1globe1964 b.jpg|THIS IS BBC1 Too cute too cute too cute.jpg Nakamuragatanawithsword.png|NO. Katsudō Shashin.jpg|since when does he teleport to the united kingdom 250px-Farfour.jpg|On the first day of Allahmas, my true love said to me, watch "Allahu Akbar. Death to America. Death to Israel. A curse upon the Jews. Victory to Islam." I live in Jordan. Jimmu.png|Allahmas? WHAT? ARE YOU AN ISLAMIC? 250px-Farfour.jpg|A Charlie Brown Christmas Sucks B*lls. GO WATCH A Hussein Allahmas. 250px-Farfour.jpg|im throwin snoopy out by the window and into the garbage Scene Missing.PNG Zebedee.jpg|do you want a copy of my album? Th (4).jpg|NO! You suck like dicks. Scene Missing.PNG|* COP SENDS PAUL TO JAIL * 250px-Farfour.jpg|WE ARE NOT WATCHING A Charlie Brown Christmas. WE ARE WATCHING A Hussein Allahmas and that's final. 250px-Farfour.jpg|Im Islamic. I hate the peanuts. hussein is better. he is my leader. Th (4).jpg|You look like Mickey Mouse but retarded. 15329344268 0382924e62.jpg|YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN JAIL *THROWS PAUL IN THE CAR AND DRIVES TO JAIL* Th (4).jpg|I'm getting bailed out next week. 15329344268 0382924e62.jpg|if you bail out, our security will kill you. 250px-Farfour.jpg|WE ARE NOT WATCHING A Charlie Brown Christmas. WE ARE WATCHING A Hussein Allahmas and that's final. Jimmu.png|I DON'T WANT TO WATCH A Hussein Allahmas. I WANT TO WATCH A Charlie Brown Christmas. 250px-Farfour.jpg|SHUT UP! WE ARE NOT WATCHING A Charlie Brown Christmas. WE ARE WATCHING A Hussein Allahmas IN ARABIC AND THAT IS FINAL. Nakamuragatanawithsword.png|NO! Zebedee.jpg|yes! a hussein allahmas is awesome. 250px-Farfour.jpg|welcome to the club, zebedee Jimmu.png|wut club 250px-Farfour.jpg|A Hussein Allahmas club Fh in the 60s.jpg|i'm giving away copies of Time 4 Bed by Zebedee as my Xmas Presents to the kids in this mental home. Snoopy.png|Jimmu, i'm giving away copies of my album, me in the clothes im wearin now, holdin a candle i have now, surounded by an xmas wreath, as my Xmas Presents to the kids in your school, Jimmu Zebedee.jpg|i'm not buying your stupid album. it looked like a programme on itv. buy my album instead! the BBC owns me. Fh in the 60s.jpg|im buying zebedee's album. 15329344268 0382924e62.jpg|Mph. *gets killed by Jimmu* Snoopy.png|rot in hell, idiot. Th (4).jpg|He's dead. Jimmu.png|go to hell, cop! Meanwhile Logo.png Billy-billy-the-puppet-21516628-377-400.jpg|Hello. Zebedee.jpg|do you want to buy my album? Billy-billy-the-puppet-21516628-377-400.jpg|Yes. Th (98).jpg|You suck. Th (4).jpg|Noseybonk, do you want to buy our signed copy of the besteller, Beatles for Sale, instead of that junk worstseller from the evil roundabout Th (98).jpg|yes. you are way better than Zebedee. David-Jacobs-010.jpg|debuting this week, wait what? 1966 French Eurovision Entry I Am Doogal (plays song http://magicroundabout.com/Music/French/pollux-song.mp3) Dougal.jpg|mwahahaha! now i'm going to make ORTF host the next eurovision for this. I Don't think Udo Jurgens (also a homophobe) would win in 1966. claude darget.jpg|Doogal, you are '''NOT going to Eurovision. Dougal.jpg|why. Claude darget.jpg|cuz u r a shaggy dog. im replacing you with Dominique Walter and his song Chez Nous. dominique walter.jpg|im better than you stupid dog. im a human. Dougal.jpg|boooooooo! chez nous is terrible and dominique and paul are pen pals. im outta here. im sending mah entry to anti-eurovision 5 min later.jpg 250px-Farfour.jpg|Doogal will be Representing France at Anti-Eurovision. 5 min later.jpg Fh in the 60s.jpg|and now, the French entry, I Am Doogal. Performed by Disqualified Eurovision Artist, Doogal. Dougal.jpg|http://magicroundabout.com/Music/French/pollux-song.mp3 Th (4).jpg|booooooo! that was terrible. i hope u get nil points. Mr rusty.jpg|shut up. Meanwhile Logo.png 250px-Farfour.jpg|ready for a hussein allahmas, Jimmu? Jimmu.png|NO. 250px-Farfour.jpg|Then in 2001, I'll bomb... 250px-Farfour.jpg|nyc, the pentagon, and an area in Pennsylvania. jimmu, obey to my leader, Hussein of Jordan Jimmu.png|f*ck no. hes an arabic person. 250px-Farfour.jpg|i h8 to break it to ya, but a charlie brown christmas isn't on for the next two weeks. today is nov 25 1965 Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|what the heck? this aussie homophobes reaching to #1. i want to go back to america Fh in the 60s.jpg|no! Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|IDC. Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|the reason i want to go back to america is because a charlie brown christmas premieres in 2 weeks (sadly, the title to the special falied to appear in the first telecast, instead it was a coca cola billboard, in which jimmu booed at it for no reason) Jimmu.png Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg GoatblanketsNY-424x275 kindlephoto-301797980.jpg|Unotoko, so wanna order some Chinese? 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|next christmas, there will be a Gävlebocken made by my Swedish Executive, Stig Gavlén GoatblanketsNY-424x275 kindlephoto-301797980.jpg|Fuck you little bitch! Santa.jpg|Hohoho. Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|SANTA!!!! GoatblanketsNY-424x275 kindlephoto-301797980.jpg|YAY!!! Santa.jpg|Eh-Ei-Iae (Eat the children, Santa) *turns into Krampus. Krampus.jpg|Hello you little fucks. Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|EEEEEEK 320px-Satan.jpg|(unzips) Hello. Th (4).jpg|throws a rock at krampus 320px-Satan.jpg|OWWW! Santa is Krampus and Satan. Snoopy.png|everyone run! 250px-Farfour.jpg|now that's a farfour allahmas! Galvebocken.jpg|saeid allahmas to all and to all a f*ck you. my straw version will become a tradition next year in 1966, the best ABB Year Ever! GoatblanketsNY-424x275 kindlephoto-301797980.jpg|FUCK YOU. Scene Missing.PNG Raven.gif|EXCUSE ME. Galvebocken.jpg|Black people suck and deserve to die. Raven.gif|Excuse me? 84px-MTV logo 1957–1975.png Category:1965 Films Category:Films Shot in Black & White